


Flowers All Over You

by honeyedapricotsunshine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, flower fairy jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedapricotsunshine/pseuds/honeyedapricotsunshine
Summary: Kyungsoo thinks he has a green thumb after he buys a pot of lilies from a mysterious cart on the road. Turns out he's had the help of a flower fairy all along(Originally written for the No One Dies This Time Fest)





	1. Chapter 1

Perhaps it had been his newfound adulthood (nothing says adult like moving into your own apartment), or some great plant deity of the universe blessed him, or that he’d secretly always been good with plants (the few he killed at his grandmother’s place aside) and that secret had only been unlocked recently. Maybe it was a weird, magical fate, or his mother’s prayers, but all he knew was he was great at taking care of plants. And it had all started with the lilies.

It had been a rainy day, still foggy out by the time he got out of work. He took the usual route, past the tiny coffee shop and the 1-person samgyeopsal place (Kyungsoo’s favorite), and the purple line subway station (which was _not_ the one he took). The cart, teetering between the sidewalk and the road, was so laden with lilies that he could smell them from the corner. He’d never seen it before, not in this neighborhood, and he hadn’t heard of it either. A cart like this–rickety and ancient, covered in moss and spreading its scent down the street and into the station– would be known. He was drawn to it, following the perfume without much thought, until he stood in the midst of it, drinking in the intoxication. The cart was buried in colors, deep orange and striped pink, thick petals with maroon freckles, yellow centers blossoming with orange pollen, all of it framed by the old warped cherry wood and the deep green accent of the moss. The old woman sat on a stool next to the cart, her fingers tangled in mustard yellow yarn; she gave him a smile that cut through the gnarled wood of her face.

“You could use some magic in your life,” she’d said cryptically. And Kyungsoo, spooked but also curious, approached her. The scent of the lilies was bewitching, drawing him closer until he felt he was standing between all of them, in a sphere of lilies, petals upon petals upon petals surrounding him.

“I-I’ve never been good with plants,” he sputtered, but the woman shuffled around him, looking through them.

“Don’t worry, dear boy, these are hardy flowers. Trust me, they’ll help all your other plants perk up,” she said, waving his concern away. He swallowed hard, staring at the purple of her throbbing veins as she touched each flower. But then he felt something catch his eye. A pot of lilies, quite like all the other, but somehow more exquisite, more beautiful. The thick petals were deep pink with mulberry freckles, the bottom ones dusted with the rusty red of the pollen. He leaned forward to take a closer look, his breath causing one of the petals to quiver. The old woman barked out a laugh. Kyungsoo jumped, blushing.

“So you like these, eh?” she asked, pushing him aside to take the pot down from the shelf, though Kyungsoo could’ve done so more comfortably. He watched the pot totter between her hands, staring stupidly at her when she extended her arms. “Go on, take it.” So he did.

“H-how much?” He asked. She gave him a crooked, gap-toothed grin (just five dull teeth, Kyungsoo counted them).

“10,000 won,” she said. Kyungsoo fumbled with his wallet, the pot squeezed awkwardly with one arm, and winced when some of the dirt rolled onto his sweater. The old woman snatched the bill from his fingers, waving it with glee.

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo murmured. That was how he found himself on the subway ( _not_ the purple line, but the green line, line number two) with the pot of lilies on his lap. The scent was almost unbearable, his head in a cloud of it (he imagined, with a grin, a cloud of pink around his head, shimmering with each exhale), but he couldn’t bear to move them away from himself. And so they remained, so close his nose was buried in them, until he got home.

After those lilies, his plant collection began to grow, until nearly every inch of the apartment was covered in green. Beneath the windowsill, shaded by the other plants, were the lush ferns, zz plants, snake plants, a pothos, philodendrons with striped leaves, several bowls of lucky bamboo (each twined into a different but equally magnificent shape), bamboo palms, and his beloved monsteras. On the windowsill, sucking up all the wonderful sun, were the succulents, jade plants and aloe, panda plants, pincushions, burro’s tail and zebras. Some air plants, because they complemented the succulents well, tillandsia houston and abdita, neglecta and setacea. The flowers, placed according to their need for light, for pops of color. Geraniums, kalanchoe, cape primroses, a few sprigs of orchids. A veggie garden in the kitchen, plump tomatoes, bright pepper sheaths, aromatic perilla, green onions. For his room, homemade kokedama plants, mossy green ornaments hung like a curtain along the window, and, because he loved the scent, jasmine flowers, the soft perfume lulling him to sleep every night. But his favorite plant was the cluster of lilies he’d bought from the cart. All the plants were healthy. All the plants were happy.

Until he moved, that was. This new job, with its long hours, kept him from his plants. Not that he didn’t appreciate making more money, and the new apartment (a decided improvement from the old one). There were more benefits, mostly financial, that Kyungsoo loved (and had desperately needed). But his plants suffered because of it.

 

Given that it was his day off, he figured he would give his neglected plants the love they deserved. With a watering can and a full spray bottle, he marched towards the living room window. Except when he bent down to check the jade plant, it looked just fine, plump and green as the last time he’d watered it. That was odd. So he went down the line, checking all the plants, every last one, but each looked watered and content, healthy as if they hadn’t been neglected for two weeks. And then, on the last succulent, something that had him rubbing his eyes. He peered closer, narrowing his eyes. There was a handprint on it. Except it was tiny. Hardly bigger than Kyungsoo’s fingertip. A wet handprint. No, it had to be something else. Kyungsoo rummaged around his room, pulling out a magnifying glass triumphantly, and went back. But there it was, still diminutive, still a palm and five fingers rapidly drying on a leaf of the burro’s tail. He peered under the leaves, rummaging through all the plants, but there was nothing. A mouse, perhaps? Did they have five fingers? Did they even have _fingers_? Kyungsoo resisted the urge to google it, placed a few mousetraps, and left it at that.

Then the next morning he woke up to a note, scribbled on a scrap of paper, balanced between the leaves of the lily. It read, in diminutive, curling font: _I’m trying to help you! Those sticky things hurt, please take them away!!_ Kyungsoo put the note back, gulping. He hadn’t _heard_ anyone break in last night. But the note wasn’t there before. Perhaps he’d written it himself in his sleep? But no, that was ridiculous. He had no reason to. Then it dawned on him that he should leave the mouse traps out. If any of his neighbors appeared with one stuck on their hands, well, then Kyungsoo would know the culprit. Or if they tried hiding their treacherous hands, raw and red from peeling off the trap. So he left the traps out, and went to work.

There was another note now, nestled between two lily buds. He would’ve missed it in his exhaustion if not for the starkness of the paper. It read, in much bigger, less fancy font: _NO! STICKY! THINGS!_ And when Kyungsoo looked down he saw some of the mouse traps face down on the floor. So much for finding the culprit.

 

He’d thrown the mouse traps out, and the notes stopped. The curiosity still ate at his thoughts, but he was tired, so tired, each night after work, so he put it from his mind. At least, until his next day off, a week from that odd morning when he’d woken up to the tiny handprint. A perfect day to care for plants, sunlight streaming through the living room window, the cloud tufts lazily passing by. But-

But they were fine. Glowing, even. Gorgeous and healthy. No dried leaves or unsightly brown stems; perfectly watered plants, the drops of mist still quivering on the succulents; the lilies, geraniums, kalanchoe, cape primroses with damp soil; even the jasmines in his room, and the kokedama balls, which were a healthy deep and spongey green. Kyungsoo cursed. Caring for his plants was supposed to be soothing; now this benevolent mysterious person was doing it for him. He threw a cushion at the sofa and stormed off.

So, finding nothing else to do while his clothes were in the washer, he lay down on his sofa, flicking through the channels. He left it on a cheesy DIY channel, a wrinkled, cheery ahjumma chirping about the benefits of growing ginger in her backyard, but the work of the week was catching up to him and his head lolled. He wasn’t one to take naps often, not really, but what harm could it do, snuggled up on the sofa with the sun warming him.

The beep of the washing machine woke him up; the flitter of wings kept him up. No, that wasn’t right. He had to be hearing things. Maybe a fly had gotten in. Kyungsoo sucked his teeth. Flies _buzzed_ , but their wings didn’t flutter. A butterfly? Impossible, he thought, on a tenth floor. And yet he was so sure he’d seen a pair of glimmering, translucent wings and a flash of pink hair by the lily pot. He craned his neck: nothing. With careful, quiet steps, he approached the lilies, then roughly pulled them back, but again, he found nothing. So he scratched his head (recently shaved, he was still getting used to it) and went to put the clothes in the dryer.


	2. Chapter 2

The flutter of wings became his obsession. That and the other tiny hand print he found on the echeveria later that day. The afternoons on his days off were dedicated to research, but he found nothing. Mostly moths and butterflies, a few pests (that left Kyungsoo carefully, nervously combing through all the leaves). Even at work, for as many minutes as he could, he’d comb through the internet, but there was nothing.

Nothing until he opened his laptop one morning and found himself staring at a window he hadn’t opened. The first tab, a wiki article on fairies. The second, fairy images. And the third, a forum on different fairy types. He glanced around, but of course, he didn’t see anyone, or any _thing_. Had he been hacked? But that was silly, hacking a laptop to open up tabs on _fairies_. And yet, he hadn’t searched for it… The shimmering wings, the pink hair– no. No, it was stupid. But naturally, Kyungsoo did some reading anyway. Elbows propped on his desk, a hot mug of tea at his side (his favorite mug, the Best Plant Dad mug), and his glasses. All set.

He was halfway through the forum on fairy types (he’d found a particularly interesting thread on flower fairies) when he heard another flutter. He whipped around, hissing at the sharp pain in his neck, but neck be damned he’d figure out what was living in his apartment. Kyungsoo got up, tiptoeing towards the plants, and peered over the kalanchoe blooms. A shimmer of pink, then nothing. He moved the flowers, almost knocking them off the windowsill, but all he found was a little bit of spilled dirt. He sighed, going back to his desk. Well, maybe he couldn’t do this alone. Maybe he needed some help…

 

Junmyeon sipped his tea, swallowing awkwardly as Kyungsoo stared at him.

“C-can you maybe _not_ stare at me like that?” Junmyeon asked. Kyungsoo blinked.

“Like what.”

“Like your eyes are gonna pop out your head. Or like you’re trying to bore a hole in my forehead,” Junmyeon chuckled, giving Kyungsoo a nervous smile. Kyungsoo stared on, undeterred.

“Do you believe in fairies?” Kyungsoo asked, waiting for Junmyeon to finish choking on his tea, which the other had done as soon as the question had left Kyungsoo’s mouth.

“You’re serious right now,” Junmyeon realized, wiping the tears away.

“Yes, I am- look,” Kyungsoo pulled out his phone, showing Junmyeon a picture.

“That’s a nice cactus,” said Junmyeon, giving Kyungsoo a wary look.

“It’s an echeveria-”

“Gesundheit.”

Kyungsoo gave him a sharp look.

“Look closer,” he said, jabbing his finger at the screen. So Junmyeon did.

“I don’t see anything,” he said. Kyungsoo sighed, zooming in.

“What is that?” He asked, pointing again. Junmyeon leaned close.

“A dark spot on the leaf?”

“A _handprint_ ,” Kyungsoo hissed. “Don’t you see it?” Junmyeon didn’t.

“I really can’t-”

“ _Look_. The palm is there, and the fingers.”

“Oh, okay. I see it now,” said Junmyeon. “But really, Kyungsoo, that could’ve been a mouse.” And at that Kyungsoo lit up, digging through his bag, his phone clattering unceremoniously onto the table.

“That’s what I thought, except I put out some mouse traps and I came back to this,” he held the note in front on Junmyeon’s nose.

“It’s, uh, upside down, Soo,” said Junmyeon, leaning back. Kyungsoo blushed, adjusting the frame of his glasses and fixing the note. Junmyeon read it, his eyebrows shooting up. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Not only that but I didn’t trash the mouse traps, so then I woke up to _this-_ ” Kyungsoo held up the other note with a flourish, “and half the mouse traps on the floor.” He waited for Junmyeon to read it before putting them away again, carefully, of course. He couldn’t explain why he felt the need to treat the notes with such tenderness.

“It’s just-” Junmyeon grimaced. “If they do exist- I said _if_! Then what else does? I just can’t wrap my head around it.”

“I need to catch it. To see it properly,” said Kyungsoo.

“Y-you’re really serious about this, huh,” Junmyeon sputtered, his voice rising a few octaves. “Kyungsoo, do you realize what you’re _saying_?” Kyungsoo stared at him.

“Uh, _yeah_ ,” said Kyungsoo, quirking an eyebrow. Junmyeon stared back, mouth hanging open.

“B-but- You- This-” Junmyeon squeaked, running a hand through his hair. But Kyungsoo was serious, still staring at Junmyeon, that hard, determined edge in his eyes. Junmyeon’s shoulder’s slumped. “What are you gonna do?”

“Maybe I can set up a camera- oh, wait. Do they even show up?”

“Why wouldn’t they?” Junmyeon asked.

“Vampires don’t,” Kyungsoo said simply.

“They don’t appear in _mirrors_. I mean, they don’t appear _anywhere_ because _they’re not fucking real_ ,” Junmyeon said through gritted teeth. Kyungsoo sniffed.

“You just wait.”

 

Kyungsoo walked into the apartment, dragging his feet. He loved his job, sort of. He loved the money he made. But there were times, and this was one of them, when he wondered if feeling like he’d been squashed by a mountain boulder at the end of the day was worth it. He couldn’t even be bothered to have dinner. Just a shower, a nice warm one, then his bed.

There was a soft thump against the window, just as he opened the door of his room, so Kyungsoo looked back. There was a boy. No, a man. A tall, lithe, muscular man with golden skin and pink hair and glittering cheekbones. And he glowed. And he had wings. Tiny wings, almost comical in their minuteness. Soft and pink and transparent and shimmering. And he was almost entirely naked, but for the conveniently placed leaves, shorts of a sort. Kyungsoo stared at him, and he stared back.

“Oh fuck.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m hallucinating,” said Kyungsoo breathlessly.

“You’re late,” said the fairy, a shy smile on his lips. His pretty lips. Kyungsoo hadn’t decided yet if the fairy was beautiful because he was a fairy, or because he was really just an exquisite looking dude.

“You’re-” Kyungsoo paused, watching the fairy shift his weight, “full-sized.” The fairy laughed, and his laugh was not delicate or tinkling. It was loud. Really loud.

“I can change my size when I want to,” he said, “To meet the needs of the plant, of course.” Kyungsoo blinked.

“Of course.”

“But you’ve been forgetting us,” said the fairy. Kyungsoo only stared, entranced by the way the fairy stretched his long legs, taking swift, elegant steps towards the sofa and sitting down. “Why?”

“Huh?” Kyungsoo said, eloquent as ever. The fairy smiled.

“Why have you forgotten us?” he asked again. Kyungsoo shook himself. Then he slapped himself. No. It wasn’t fake. Not a dream. Wait- what if this was just a dude (a really, _really_ hot dude) in makeup with fake wings pasted on? Kyungsoo walked over to the fairy, but stopped just short of him. He gave Kyungsoo a perplexed look, the light of the living room shining over his glittering cheekbones. And because Kyungsoo was already so close and so curious, he ran a fingertip along that cheekbone.

“No fucking way,” he muttered. The fairy looked up at him, amused.

“Still think I’m not real?” he asked, and Kyungsoo shook his head.

“You can’t be,” said Kyungsoo, but he faltered. People didn’t _glow_. It was impossible. But fairies were equally impossible. “You can’t be,” he repeated, reaching out to touch the fairy’s shoulder.

“But I am,” said the fairy. Kyungsoo jolted his fingers away, blushing. “And my name is Jongin.”

“Hi Jongin,” said Kyungsoo. Hi Jongin. Really. That was beyond stupid, even for Kyungsoo. He buried his face in his hands.

“But you still haven’t answered my question, Kyungsoo,” said the fairy, and Kyungsoo blushed more. He liked the way his name sounded when Jongin said it.

“I- my job,” he sputtered at last, sinking until he was sitting on the floor, right at Jongin’s feet. The fairy knelt beside him, touching Kyungsoo’s cheek with a glowing hand.

“I’ve noticed how tired you are,” Jongin said softly, “Always so tired.” Kyungsoo leaned into Jongin’s touch, breathing in the scent of lilies, his eyes fluttering to a close.

“Exhausted,” he said with a sigh, nuzzling Jongin’s palm. Wait. What the fuck was he doing? He sat back, staring first at Jongin’s hand, then at the pleased smile on Jongin’s lips. Kyungsoo’s ears were burning, sweat prickling the small of his back. “How the hell did you get in here?” Well _that_ came out harsher than he’d intended.

“I’m a lily fairy,” Jongin said simply, with a shrug that said ‘of course.’ Because _of course_ Kyungsoo should’ve know Jongin was a lily fairy. A lily fairy. Wait. Jongin waited, watching as the cogs in Kyungsoo’s brain whirred, and his eyes widened with the realization.

“The old lady! Cart! Old lady cart! Lily old lady! Gah- you know what I’m talking about,” Kyungsoo rushed, leaning forward. “She said something about needing magic- oh. Oh do all the lilies have fairies?”

“Mhm,” Jongin nodded, grinning at the look of satisfaction on Kyungsoo’s face.

“Wait- oh,” Kyungsoo’s shoulders fell. “Are _you_ the reason why all my plants have always done so well?” The fairy blushed.

“Not _entirely_ ,” Jongin said bashfully. “You were kind of terrible at first, but you’re quite attentive. You got a lot better.” Kyungsoo let out a sigh of relief. “Until we moved, that is.” A pout.

“I just don’t have _time_ now,” Kyungsoo whined. The fairy laughed.

“Well that’s why _I_ had to intervene, which I technically shouldn’t be doing,” said Jongin. Kyungsoo perked up.

“Why not?” he asked. The fairy fluttered his eyelashes, his shoulders shimmering as he shifted his weight.

“What do you think people would do, if they knew we existed,” he said slowly. “They’d exploit us. Use us as tools. It’s better if we’re kept secret.”

Kyungsoo stared at him, bug-eyed.

“So why _did_ you show yourself to me?” Kyungsoo asked, equally slow. He could’ve sworn the fairy blushed, but that wouldn’t make sense. Why would a fairy blush? _Could_ they blush?

“It’s getting late. You should rest,” said Jongin, helping Kyungsoo stand. The strong scent of lilies washed over Kyungsoo, and he let himself be led to his room, snapping out of the daze only when the fairy took a step back.

“W-wait- hey! You didn’t answer my question! Come back he- don’t close that door!” Kyungsoo pulled at the door knob, throwing the door open. But there was no one there. Not a trace that the fairy had been in the apartment, but for the lingering scent of lilies.

 

The next morning, Kyungsoo was late to work. He’d ransacked the apartment the night before, searching for any clues to lead him to Jongin, but found none. So he did it again in the morning, work be damned. No leaf went unturned, no pot un-inspected. He even checked behind the jasmines in his room, and turned the kokedama balls in his hands. Yet there was nothing. Nothing, until he got to the kitchen. Tiny, muddy footprints, from the tomatoes to the perilla. Kyungsoo smiled, took a picture (for science) and wiped them clean.

 

Most nights, Jongin was waiting for Kyungsoo. Sometimes he was sprawled on the sofa, tiny wings and firm buttcheeks on display (not that Kyungsoo was _looking_ ); sometimes he was twined between the plants, humming and sparkling as he played with the leaves; sometimes he was teetering on a kitchen stool, toying with the peppers, the scent of lilies pervading the apartment. It made Kyungsoo’s heart flutter. He hadn’t realized how _lonely_ he’d been since he moved, but Jongin’s presence, warm and cheerful and bright, helped soften the cold edge of living alone. 

On Kyungsoo’s next day off, he cleaned the apartment, did laundry, and finally, _finally_ , took care of his plants. It was quite late by then, the sun staining the sky warm orange and a deep pink quite like that of Jongin’s hair. And Jongin, perky and somewhat excited, was waiting.

“I’m going to water the plants now,” said Kyungsoo, wiggling the watering can. Jongin’s eyes twinkled and he leaned forward.

“I know,” he said.

Kyungsoo stared and adjusted his glasses.

“I mean, you should- you should probably move out of the way. You’ll get wet,” he said, taking a step closer.

Jongin snorted, shuffling closer to the fronds of the monstera.

“I _know_ , Kyungsoo. I’m a flower fairy, I like being watered,” said the fairy, jostling the monstera leaf with his shoulder.

Kyungsoo blushed, giggling when Jongin wiggled in anticipation.

“This just feels weird,” said Kyungsoo, adjusting his glasses again.

“Oh _fine_ , I’ll make myself small,” Jongin sighed.

“You’ll make yourself- what the FUCK!” Kyungsoo nearly dropped the watering can, jaw hanging as Jongin dissolved in a cloud of pink and glitter. When the dust cleared, Jongin was the proper fairy size, five inches tall, clinging to the monstera leaf. He clambered up quickly and settled in one of the leaf’s holes, waving at the still stupefied Kyungsoo.

“Y-you’re-” Kyungsoo stuttered, dropping on all fours to crawl closer. “You’re _tiny_ I can’t believe-” He peered at the fairy, sputtering when Jongin poked his nose with a tiny foot. “Hey!”

Jongin laughed, swinging his legs and wiggling his butt as best he could, then he pointed at the watering can.

“Alright, don’t rush me,” Kyungsoo grumbled, standing up again (and nearly knocking the watering can over).

He watered the shade loving plants first, the ferns and bamboo, then the monstera (and he made sure to shower Jongin with extra water; the fairy tinkled and chimed contentedly, shaking off excess water when Kyungsoo moved on). Then he watered the flowers, smiling when Jongin hopped onto the windowsill to follow him. He switched from the watering can to the spray bottle, misting the succulents and the air plants. Jongin danced across the windowsill, jumping whenever Kyungsoo spritzed the succulents to catch a bit more of the water. Kyungsoo giggled, spritzing the fairy twice before he finished.

“I’m going to water the ones in my room now,” he cooed, smiling when Jongin beamed at him.

What he didn’t expect, however, was to come back to a full sized Jongin, splayed out between the ferns. Droplets twinkled on Jongin’s wings, along his bronzed cheekbones and glowing shoulders. Kyungsoo was tempted to lick them off (he wondered if the droplets would taste sweeter, infused with the perfume of lilies).

“I’m gonna order food for dinner,” said Kyungsoo, reaching blindly for his phone (because he was, of course, unwilling to tear his eyes away from the fairy), “What do you want?” Jongin raised a magnificent pink eyebrow.

“Nothing,” said the fairy. Kyungsoo blinked at him, at the amused grin on the fairy’s face, then he blushed.

“Oh,” said Kyungsoo. He chuckled, quite sheepish, and avoided Jongin’s eyes.

“What _do_ you eat?” Kyungsoo asked at last, and Jongin laughed.

“Well I like the perilla leaves for breakfast,” he began. Kyungsoo smacked the floor excitedly.

“I _knew_ I’d seen bite marks on them!” he said, blushing at the delighted twinkle in Jongin’s eyes.

“Bamboo dew for lunch, cause I don’t like to eat too heavily then, and jasmine petals for dinner,” Jongin finished.

“Just dew?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I’m a _fairy_ , Kyungsoo,” said Jongin, smiling at the heat that turned Kyungsoo’s ears red.

“Right, sorry. Must’ve forgotten the whole lesson on fairy diet and behavior I never _had_ ,” Kyungsoo grumbled, but he couldn’t stay grumpy long, not when Jongin was laughing, glistening in the warm light of his living room.

 

It’d been a week since he’d seen Jongin, and it worried him. It seemed silly, considering he hadn’t known the fairy even existed before, but after so many nights of coming home to him, Kyungsoo missed him.

He walked out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel against his head. Comfy pjs, for a lazy day at home, and then he flopped onto the bed. Well. The laundry was in the dryer, the floors were clean, the shelves dusted.

But then he heard a giggle. A tinkling giggle. Like Jongin’s laughter, except tiny. Kyungsoo sat up with a start, eyes narrowed at the windowsill (his glasses, forgotten as usual, on the bedside table). Another giggle. Kyungsoo slid off the bed, walking closer to the window, frowning when the giggles continued.

“Oh come off it, Jongin. You know I can’t see from far away,” Kyungsoo grumbled. The fairy peeked at him from behind one of the potted jasmines, a tiny grin on his face. He was small again, and he was leaving tiny muddy footprints in his wake. “Hey! What did I say about trailing mud on the windowsills!”

Jongin just shrugged, twirling along the windowsill anyway.

“Stop that!” Kyungsoo swatted at the air next to him, and Jongin wobbled. “Oh fuck!” Kyungsoo held out his hand, grinning sheepishly when Jongin landed on his palm with a little frown.

“I’ve only seen you this small once, you know. It kinda scares me,” Kyungsoo mumbled, watching Jongin stretch out along his palm. The fairy looked at him, brows knitted in confusion. “I might squash you accidentally! Or push you off the windowsill- oh you can fly.”

And he _was_ flying, hovering in front of Kyungsoo’s nose with a smug grin.

“What’d you make me all worried for then?” Kyungsoo snapped. Jongin giggled, wiggling his ass in the air. But then Kyungsoo shooed him away, and he flew up to a kokedama ball, his tiny feet disappearing into the soft moss. “Don’t give me that look, you’re the one trying to be funny right now.” Kyungsoo stomped softly, his hands on his hips. Jongin mimicked him, then stuck out his tongue and wagged his head.

“Oh you little-” Kyungsoo poked the kokedama ball, watching Jongin tumble off. The fairy caught himself midair, eyes wide, a little hand on his chest, then glared at Kyungsoo. “Knock it off!” Kyungsoo grumbled. Jongin flew to Kyungsoo’s shoulder. The fairy hardly weighed anything, but the soft patter of his tiny feet along Kyungsoo’s shoulder made him shiver.

“Hey, that tickles,” said Kyungsoo, rolling back his shoulder. But of course that only made matters _worse_. Jongin lost his balance and scurried to Kyungsoo’s neck. Now there was a whole fairy making Kyungsoo ticklish. And Jongin was fidgety.

But then Kyungsoo felt the tiniest, oddest sensation; he felt like he’d been licked. He whirled around to look at Jongin through the mirror, but now the fairy was dangling from the collar of Kyungsoo’s shirt, tiny legs kicking furiously as he tried to get a grip. Kyungsoo put his hand out for Jongin and the fairy plopped onto his palm, a furious pout in full display.

“Did you _lick_ me?” Kyungsoo asked, but Jongin only folded his arms across his chest and turned his head.

“Hey! Don’t ignore me!” Kyungsoo hissed, bringing Jongin up close, but the fairy scooted around until his tiny pink wings were facing Kyungsoo.

“Oh, you brat-” Kyungsoo frowned at the fairy, and Jongin shot him a petulant look over his shoulder.

“Can you even talk when you’re this size?” Kyungsoo asked, but Jongin only shrugged.

“Oh fine, meanie,” Kyungsoo huffed. He crossed the room and tipped his palm towards the windowsill, peering when he heard angry tinkling. Jongin was clinging to his fingers, then he was in the air, zooming towards Kyungsoo’s face. The fairy stopped just in front of him, hovering, then with a smug grin Jongin poked Kyungsoo’s nose with a tiny, muddy foot.

“Alright, that’s it!” Kyungsoo batted Jongin away, scrubbing at his nose furiously while the fairy laughed, still hovering around Kyungsoo’s head. “Go wash your feet, right now!”

Jongin rolled his eyes and mocked Kyungsoo, hands on his hips, but zoomed off when Kyungsoo reached up to swat him. Kyungsoo huffed and followed him into the bathroom, adjusting the water so it would be warm.

“Where are yo- why are you stepping on my soap bar?” Kyungsoo groaned.

The fairy paused, eyes wide and a foot in midair. He looked almost apologetic, fluttering over to the stream of running water.

“Sorry, should’ve figured you’d use soap too,” Kyungsoo said softly, offering his palm for Jongin to sit on.

The fairy did, pressing a tiny soft kiss to Kyungsoo’s thumb before he poked his feet in the water, kicking them out a few times before he rinsed them. Kyungsoo offered the hand towel for Jongin to dry off; the fairy hopped off his hand, but didn’t stop there, hopping along the towel until he saw Kyungsoo raise an eyebrow. He giggled, reaching for Kyungsoo’s hand again.

“Since you’ve muddied my windowsill, you owe me,” said Kyungsoo, lying down on the bed (awkwardly, with his arm still extended, so Jongin wouldn’t fall).

The fairy stepped onto the bed and stumbled, unused to the softness of the comforter, but before Kyungsoo could freak out the fairy was bent over in laughter, tinkling, and kicking out his feet.

“Dork,” Kyungsoo snorted, waiting for the fairy to calm down before he reached for his phone.

Jongin clambered to his feet again, taking exaggerated steps to reach Kyungsoo’s face once the other had sprawled on the bed again.

“I’m not good at this selfie thing so you have to work with me here, okay?” Kyungsoo said, struggling to open the camera on his phone. Jongin nodded, skipping closer to Kyungsoo’s face, but again the comforter thwarted his efforts, hurtling him towards the soft roundness of Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“ _Ow_ ,” Kyungsoo moaned.

Jongin pressed a flurry of kisses to the pink of Kyungsoo’s cheek, patting it afterwards for good measure.

“Okay, get into place,” said Kyungsoo, licking his lips before looking at the camera.

Jongin turned to face it, the gossamer of his wings tickling Kyungsoo’s cheek as the fairy struggled to keep his balance. Jongin stumbled around, his feet disappearing into the comforter, until he huffed and jumped, hovering with flittering wings. The beat of the wings made Kyungsoo’s eye water.

“Jongin, if you don’t walk so much you’ll be okay-”

The fairy landed again, hand pressed against Kyungsoo’s top lip to keep himself steady. He tried to pose, grinning at the camera, but just as Kyungsoo took the picture he wobbled, flailing comically.

“Stop moving so much, you’re gonna come out blurry,” Kyungsoo grumbled. Jongin blew the tiniest of raspberries against Kyungsoo’s scrunched up nose. “I give up.” And that made the fairy giggle, hugging Kyungsoo’s cheek as best he could without sinking too far into the sheets.

“Alright I’m taking it now,” said Kyungsoo, and at last, he took a decent picture. Jongin ran up to the phone to inspect it, reaching out to touch the screen. It was a cute picture (one that Kyungsoo would obviously make his phone background), the pink and gold of Jongin snuggled up against Kyungsoo’s warm cheek. Yeah, he was _definitely_ making it his phone background.


	4. Chapter 4

Jongin was stretched out on his bed, wings fluttering lazily. He blinked at Kyungsoo, unbothered by his scream.

“Can’t you warn me first?” Kyungsoo hissed, clutching the towel tighter. The fairy didn’t mind semi-nudity, but Kyungsoo didn’t feel the same way.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before,” Jongin said simply.

“W-what?” Kyungsoo screeched.

“Not on purpose. But you usually don’t see me when I’m tiny, and you walk around in undies a lot,” said Jongin, stretching and flopping back onto the mattress. Kyungsoo gritted his teeth, making a mental note to never walk out of the bathroom less than fully clothed ever again. “You’re beautiful.”

Kyungsoo choked, hiding behind his towel until the coughs ceased. His cheeks were red now, he knew it, and the smugness on Jongin’s face didn’t help at all.

“Can I get dressed?” Kyungsoo grumbled. Jongin hugged one of the pillows to his head.

“Sure.”

“In _private_ ,” Kyungsoo frowned. Jongin pouted, his wings fluttering again.

“What’s the point of getting dressed if you’re just gonna take your clothes off again?” Jongin asked, his eyes twinkling.

“Why would I-” and then it clicked. The soft flush of Jongin’s cheeks, the mix of desire and bashfulness in his eyes, the length of his languid limbs, placed so that his sensuous golden skin glowed against the charcoal of Kyungsoo’s bedsheets. Blood rushed to Kyungsoo’s ears, and to other places, and his breath caught. “You- but- we?”

Jongin giggled, half-burying his face into the pillow.

“Yes, we,” he said, smiling at Kyungsoo’s pout.

“ _Can_ we?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Why not?” Jongin propped himself on his elbow.

“I mean, you’re a _fairy_. Maybe fairy anatomy is different?” Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulders, giving him a sheepish grin.

“My dick is like human dick. Probably better though,” said Jongin, looking thoughtful, and now Kyungsoo’s ears were really burning.

“I- well, that’s good,” he said, clearing his throat. Jongin laughed.

“Do you want to test that theory?” he asked. Kyungsoo felt the heat in his cheeks. Did he? Who was he kidding? Jongin was beautiful. Since Kyungsoo had first laid eyes on the fairy he’d wanted to touch him, to feel the warmth of his golden skin under his fingertips, the silkiness of Jongin’s delicate wings, the soft strands of pink hair.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo said breathlessly, “Yeah I do.”

And they did. Kyungsoo left the towel on the floor (a decision he would later regret), pinked and self-conscious at this vulnerability, and crawled onto the bed next to Jongin. The fairy shifted closer, pressing a warm forearm to Kyungsoo’s side and bumping their noses together. Kyungsoo blushed, then pressed his lips to Jongin’s. The scent of lilies grew stronger, just barely so, when Jongin nibbled on Kyungsoo’s bottom lip.

 

“So- uh-” Junmyeon cleared his throat, looking both sheepish and excited.

“Yes?” Kyungsoo asked, pushing up the frame of his glasses. Junmyeon opened his mouth to speak, closed it, opened it again, then slumped a little.

“I- I got some lilies,” he stammered. Kyungsoo’s eyebrows shot up. “Tiger lilies. Really nice. The orange ones, you know. They smell good.”

“Oh?” Kyungsoo sipped his tea. “Where’d you get them from?”

Junmyeon’s ears reddened, and he chuckled.

“A cart on the side of the road,”he said. Kyungsoo nearly dropped his mug. “And I- uh. I came home and I found-” Junmyeon glanced around, then leaned forward, “A guy with orange hair on my bed. He had wings too. He was _glowing_ , Kyungsoo. And his cheekbones were literally glittering. _Gli-tte-ring!_ ”

Kyungsoo smiled into his tea.

“That’s crazy, hyung,” Kyungsoo said, trying to act nonchalant, but he couldn’t keep the grin from forming on his lips.

“Oh come on, Kyungsoo!” Junmyeon hissed.

“What’s his name?”

“It’s Baekhyun, not that it matters. I didn’t think you were being _serious_ about this-” he glanced around again. “About this fairy thing!”

“Is he tall?” Kyungsoo asked, propping his elbows on the table.

“What? No. Well, a little taller than I am. He has a nice neck though. And cute eyes. They’re like little puppy eyes,” Junmyeon trailed off, his eyes twinkling.

“So he’s cute?”

“Oh, he’s _beautiful_. Like, incredible. Ethereal. So delicate,” Junmyeon sighed, blushing when he realized Kyungsoo was laughing at him. “Shut up.”

“I’m _happy_ for you, you idiot!” said Kyungsoo.

“Happy for what?” Junmyeon asked, narrowing his eyes at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo only smiled. “Oh you- oh my god.”

“What?” Kyungsoo asked, batting his eyelashes.

“You _fucked_ him?” Junmyeon nearly screeched.

“ _He_ fucked _me_ , but yes. We did,” Kyungsoo hummed, letting out a contented sigh. Junmyeon stuttered, sighed, then gave up.

“Why are you trying to get me to fuck a fairy?”

“Why _not_?” Kyungsoo asked. Junmyeon’s mug clattered against the plate, which only made the flush of his neck worse.

“Well _sorry_ for not wanting to fuck a fairy when I only found out they exist _a few days ago_ ,” Junmyeon hissed, his lower lip quivering.

“Do you really not want to?” Kyungsoo asked. Junmyeon groaned.

“That’s not the point, Kyungsoo. The point is you were right, and now I don’t know what that means,” Junmyeon ran a hand through his hair, but Kyungsoo only stared at him. “I mean they’re real. What else is real that we don’t know about?”

“Really good fairy dick,” Kyungsoo said into his mug, laughing when Junmyeon choked.

“First of all, I am _not_ a bottom and you _know_ that,” Junmyeon hissed.

“Okay, fine. Really good fairy ass,” said Kyungsoo, grinning at Junmyeon’s frozen stare.

“I can’t _fuck_ him. I mean, he’d crush his wings if he’s on his back-”

“That’s the lamest excuse you’ve ever come up with, hyung,” said Kyungsoo, rolling his eyes. “You’re saying this like he can’t ride you, or like you can’t do it doggystyle-”

“Be _quiet_ ,” Junmyeon squeaked. “I will _not_ be fucking him.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo hummed. “Let me know how it goes.”

With a frustrated huff, Junmyeon glared at him, but said no more.


End file.
